


Black Friday Tumblr Prompts

by ethan_green



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Crime, Ethan and Lex being older siblings, Ethan is cis oops sorry, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethan_green/pseuds/ethan_green
Summary: Send me requests @ethan---green
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, John McNamara/Xander Lee/Howard Goodman, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 21
Kudos: 164





	1. How Ethan got Banned from the Mall

Ethan was a very chaotic teenager. Anyone who had ever met him knew it. If he wanted to do something, he did it. If Hannah or Lex was having a bad day, he’d do something stupid to make them feel better. It was just who he was.

For example, on one of his and Lex’s dates, they brought Hannah along, but Hannah didn’t want to be in the movie theatre. She REALLY didn’t want to be watching  _ Santa Claus is Going to High School _ , which was fair. The movie was shit, but it was also the cheapest one.

Hannah was squirming in her seat, and was obviously  _ trying _ to behave. Ethan looked around. There were only a few other people, and most were couples making out. He stood up.

“I know you two say I look like Santa, but really?” he asked loudly, standing in front of the screen. “This preppy little asshole? The letterman jacket? Lex, have I ever worn a letterman jacket in my entire life?”

Lex giggled. “No.”

“Hey, shut up!” someone yelled. Ethan flipped them off.

“What about you, Banana?” he asked, turning to look at the kid, who was looking much more entertained. “Have you ever seen me where so much damn red?”

Hannah grinned. “No. Green.”

“Exactly, see, it’s in my name! This concludes my presentation on why I don’t look like Santa Claus.”

He was about to take his seat when an usher grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Man, you gotta leave,” he said tiredly. 

“Fuck you,” Ethan replied. He saluted and winked at the sisters before leaving, chucking his empty popcorn box at the person who had yelled at him.

As he left, he knocked over a couple stands. He didn’t turn around, not when the manager yelled at him, not when they threatened legal action. He did turn around, however, when he felt someone shove him. 

He whirled around, pinning the cashier to the wall.

“Did that seem like a smart idea to you?” he hissed.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Ethan rolled his eyes as a mall security guard approached. 

“Nothing,” he said. “Just a disagreement.”

The security guard sounded disbelieving. “Come on, Green, we both know you got a record.”

He was dragged off by his leather jacket and the security guard fixed him with a glare. “I better not see your face around here again, got it?”

“Sure,” he said. “Whatever.”

He went to sit in the car. Only five minutes later, the sisters joined him.

“Sorry about that, Lex,” he said. He did feel genuinely bad for ruining their date.

“Are you kidding? Hannah hasn’t spoken that much in weeks!” Lex pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Let’s go out for ice cream. My treat.”

Ethan smiled, pulling the car into drive. How did he ever end up with someone as wonderful as Lex Foster?


	2. ASL (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is friends with Ethan Green. It's the rule. Lex Foster doesn't like rules

Ethan’s life had never been easy. 

He was born into a poor family, with a junkie mother, and a dad who was too drunk to know he even had a son. Oh, and he was deaf.

Technically, hard of hearing. He could hear his favourite bands if he turned up the music enough, and he taught himself sign language when he was eight with the help of his music teacher, but still. No one wanted to hang around the poor deaf kid, with his stupid voice and bruises on his arms.

When Alexandra Foster started going to Hatchetfield Elementary in sixth grade, the other kids told her how it worked. No one talked to Ethan Green. He was trailer trash, he spoke weird, and he was mean.

Lucky for him, Lex Foster never followed the rules.

She came up to him at lunch, a book on ASL from the library clasped under her arm.

“Teach me sign language,” she demanded.

“What?”

“Ms. Lee says you can read lips, but I want to learn sign language,” she repeated, slower.

Ethan blinked. “Okay. I’m Ethan Green.”

“Lex Foster.”

“L-E-X,” Ethan spelled out, signing and talking together. “Pretty name.”

“Thanks.”

“Thanks.” Ethan signed. 

She laughed loudly, and Ethan felt his heart begin to warm. It was a nice laugh.

Throughout the lunch period, Ethan taught Lex how to say random words. When the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, he was actually disappointed. He usually looked forward to English class, but he wanted to stay with Lex.

“I’ve got math,” Lex said, helping him off the ground.

“English,” he told her.

Her face fell. “I’ve gotta pick up my little sister from daycare, you can come over after school?”

“Okay!” Ethan readily agreed. He’d never gone over to someone’s house before. “Meet by the front doors at 3?”

“Sounds good. Bye, Ethan!”

“Bye, Lex!” he ran off to class, vibrating excitedly. 

English seemed to zoom by, as did gym, and before he knew it, Ethan was waiting for Lex at the front of the school. 

As kids funneled out of the school, a couple of boys came over to him. 

“Hey, Crip!” one called, grinning.

“Fuck you,” he responded.

“What? I couldn’t hear you! Got any drugs to help?” another asked. “I bet your mom has some, right? My dad says she’s a sad junkie.”

Ethan saw red, but tried to stay calm. The teachers would never take his side.

“Heard your dad ran off with a slut from the whore house on Grant, is that right?”

_ Crack! _

Ethan’s fist shot out, punching the boy right in the nose. “Fuck you!”

“Ethan?” Lex said from behind him, eyes wide. “What-?”

He grabbed her wrist and took off running. She matched his pace and they didn’t stop running until the school was out of sight.

“Why did you hit him?” she asked, gasping for breath.

“He’s an asshole,” Ethan replied. “This is ‘asshole’ in ASL.”

She laughed as they started walking again. “What’s ‘Hannah’?”

“H-A-N-N-A-H,” he finger spelled it. She copied him. “Yeah, perfect.”

“That’s my sister’s name. She’s on the spectrum.”   


“The spectrum?”

“She has autism.”

“Oh.”

“I get it if you don’t wanna come over anymore,” Lex said, quietly.

“No, I do!” Ethan said quickly. “I just, I don’t know, I just don’t know how to act around her.”

“Act normal. She might not like you at first, but that’s just because she’s shy,” Lex explained. “She processes the world differently. Things that are too loud, or too bright, or just feel wrong upset her.”

“So I should speak quietly?”

“Considering how loud you’re speaking right now? Yeah, maybe.”

Ethan nodded. He knew he spoke too loud. No one ever taught him how to speak normally, he had to teach himself.

They approached the preschool and Lex slipped her hand into Ethan’s.

“My hands are cold,” she said. 

“It’s 28 out,” he pointed out.

“Shut up.”

“Lexie!” A blur of yellow flannel barrelled into Lex the second they got to the playground.

“Hey, Hanny,” Lex lifted the girl up on her hip. “Was today a good day or a bad day?”

“Bad day.”

“Why?”   


“Missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Lex said, putting her down. “Hannah, this is my friend, Ethan. He’s going to come over to hang out with us tonight, okay?”

Ethan crouched down, smiling. Hannah was a cute kid, chubby, with big brown eyes and brown redd-ish brown hair done into two braids.

“Hey,” he said softly. “Nice to meet you, Hannah.”

She stared at him, pointing to his ears.

“Pretty.”

He grinned. “Thank you.”

“Up,” she said.

Lex looked shocked. “You want him to carry you?”

“Mhm,” Hannah lifted her arms. “Up.”

“Can I?”

“Yeah,” Lex nodded. “She hates strangers usually.”

Ethan turned around and Lex helped Hannah onto his back. 

“Tall,” Hannah said. Ethan could faintly hear her, as she was pretty much talking into his ear.

Lex led Ethan down the streets to the trailer park and into the shitty grey trailer. 

“I live on the other side, next to the Hunters, you know them?” Ethan asked, flopping Hannah onto the couch that didn’t have a snoring woman on it.   


“Yeah. Bars open soon, my mom will be gone. We can wait in our room until then.” Lex said.

“Come on, Banana,” Ethan said. 

Hannah followed them to their room and sat on the bed. Ethan looked around the room. It had a dresser, a bed, and a mound of blankets and pillows on the ground. There were a few toys scattered around.

He turned back to see Lex explaining something to Hannah.

“He’s not ignoring you, sweetie, don’t get upset. He’s deaf. Do you know what deaf means?” she asked.

Hannah shook her head.

“He can’t hear very well. You need to make sure he’s looking at you or he can’t understand you.”

“Sorry, Banana, did you say something?” Ethan asked.

Hannah nodded. “Hand.”

Ethan glanced at his hand. There was a split running down his knuckles, dripping blood down his fingers. 

“Fuck. Do you have any alcohol?”   


“We have nail polish remover.”

“That’ll work.”

As Ethan cleaned his knuckles, Lex pulled Hannah onto her lap. “Ethan’s gonna teach me how to talk with my hands. Do you want to watch, or play?”

“Watch.”

Ethan sat down and began to sign. He slowed down for Hannah, and grinned when she got one right. “Perfect, Banana! You’re doing great! Can you put it all together for me?”

“Hello, I’m Hannah. I can hear, but I know a bit of sign language,” Hannah signed clumsily.

“Good job!” Lex praised. “Hey, E, what’s the sign for ‘I love you’?”

“Well, ‘I’ ‘Love’ ‘You’,” Ethan said. “But you can also do this.” He showed them, facing his palm towards them with his pinky, index finger and thumb up. “It’s slang for ‘ILY’.”

Lex nodded. “Cool. Like this?”

Ethan twisted her wrist around gently. “There.”

A loud slam startled them all, even Ethan.

Lex grinned. “Mom’s gone. Come on, Hannah, let’s go watch TV.”

Ethan followed them down the hall. 

“Don’t sit on that couch,” Lex told him. “There could be needles. Or alcohol. Or piss. It’s filthy.”

Ethan nodded and sat next to Hannah.

“Can we watch Star Wars?” Hannah asked.

“Sure. Do you need captions?”

“If it’s got them.” Ethan nodded.

They did have them. They watched the original three Star Wars movies that night. Hannah fell asleep in Lex’s lap after the first one and Lex fell asleep with her head on Ethan’s shoulder in the middle of the third. 

Ethan froze. Their mom wouldn’t care if he didn’t come home; she probably wouldn’t even notice. He leaned into Lex’s head and pulled a blanket over them. The beating he got the next day was worth if he got to wake up to Lex and Hannah’s smiles.


	3. Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trans!gary goldstein and man in a hurry! 
> 
> So short im sorry

Joel Leeson had always been in a hurry. Maybe his brain moved faster, or maybe he just had really low patience, he didn’t know, but he knew he was in a hurry. Everyone had been telling him since elementary to slow down, to enjoy life, to live in the moment. He never did. Until he laid eyes on him.

Gary Goldstein, attorney in law, was relatively new to Hatchetfield. He learned his trade in Clivesdale, but he moved to Hatchetfield for work. There were so few lawyers on the island, he quickly found work, plus, there was no people who knew him only as a cute little girl with pigtails. He could be Gary Goldstein and only Gary Goldstein.

Gary and Joel met at a bar, where most people in Hatchetfield met. 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Joel said. “Joel.”

“Gary Goldstein, attorney in law,” Gary replied, smiling. “What can I do for you?”

“Let me buy you a drink?”

"Manhatten."

"Classy."

One drink turned into two, which turned into Gary coming over to Joel’s house.

“I’ve seen you around,” Gary admitted. “You rush a lot.”

Joel laughed, unlocking his apartment door. “I get that a lot. I like rushing. You only live once, I don’t have time to wait around.”

“So…” Gary said. “This. Us. This is just a quick fling?”

“Nope,” Joel said, pressing a kiss to his lips. “You’re the one thing I want to take slow.”

Gary was okay with that.


	4. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Lex get their periods on the same day

Most days, Ethan liked being nonbinary. They didn’t even really find being AFAB. Was it annoying when people thought they were a lesbian? Yes. But a scowl, a chest binder, and a short haircut made that problem less and less frequent. Did it hurt when their mom cried over pictures of them as a child, wondering where that little girl went? Fuck yes, but then she started drinking more, doing harder drugs, and beating the shit out of them, so they didn’t care what they thought. Overall, it wasn’t actually that bad.

One of the things Ethan could  _ absolutely  _ go without was periods. 

They woke up early one Monday morning, unusually early, even for them. They woke up before six every morning, escaping from the house to pick up Hannah before school. That morning though, it was four-thirty.

“Fuck,” Ethan cringed, curling into their stomach. “Fuck, ugh.”

They grappled through their drawers, finding the little bottle of Tylenol they’d snatched from the local drugstore months before. They didn’t take them often, but without them, they wouldn’t be able to get out of bed. 

They swung their legs out of bed and ran silently to the shower. It would be cold, their water heater hadn’t worked in months, but it was better than the sticky blood staying between their legs all day.

The cold water did nothing to help their aching muscles, nor did it soothe their bruises, but it got the job done and Ethan had a key to the Foster house. They and Lex had pooled their paycheques and managed to buy a space heater, so at least once they got to Lex’s bedroom, it would be warm.

They grabbed a pad and pulled on a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt and wrapped their green flannel around their waist. They packed their shit into their shoulder bag and crept down the hall, past their mom passed out on the couch, and into the chilly autumn morning. 

They climbed into their jalopy and turned it on, a smile forming on their lips against their will. Ethan loved their car. Their dad and them had fixed it up back when Ethan was nine, and it was the only thing he’d left when he left. 

They lit a cigarette and began driving through the empty streets of Hatchetfield. Lex’s trailer was barely a five minute drive from Ethan’s house, but there was no way they were letting Lex walk to school. Especially not now that it was cold.

They unlocked the door quietly, not wanting to wake up Mrs. Foster, not that she’d be sober enough to do anything except yell, and snuck into the room Hannah and Lex shared. 

Hannah was curled into Lex’s side, a blanket wrapped around them, the space heater on full blast. Ethan sat next to it, groaning as the heat soaked through their bones. The tylenol was kicking in now and the throbbing in their gut ceased slightly. They leaned back and relaxed, enjoying the quiet that was the trailer before dawn.

Lex woke up at 6:30 to her sister and boyfriend laughing about something. She yawned, combing her hair back. “Morning, babe. You’re up early.”

They shrugged. “That bitch is back.”

Lex nodded sympathetically. “Sorry about that. Good morning, Banana.”

“Morning, Lexie!”

“Can you get her breakfast? I have to take a piss,” she said, hopping out of bed. 

Ethan nodded, leading Hannah to the kitchen and pouring her a bowl of cereal. Cheerios. Hannah’s favourite food.

“Webby says you’re hurt,” she told them, chewing on a spoonful. “Where?”

Ethan resisted the urge to roll their eyes. They were  _ always  _ hurt. “Just a couple bruises.” 

Hannah seemed satisfied and went back to talking with Webby as Lex came into the kitchen, fully dressed, with messy dark hair.

“Looks like we’re synced,” she said, hugging them and pressing her face into their chest.

“You’re on your period too?”

“Yep.”

Ethan paused. Surely one day of school wouldn't make a difference, right?

“Wanna play hooky?”

“God, yes.”

They waited until Lex’s mom left, probably to go to her most recent boyfriend’s house, and put on a movie, whatever one Hannah wanted, Ethan didn’t care. They grabbed Lex's hot water bottle and gave it to her, and Hannah had some M&Ms left over from the last time they went to the Cineplex. Ethan grinned, cuddling up next to their girlfriend. They were next to their favourite girls in the world, and no amount of blood pouring out of their body could change how happy they were to have Lex and Hannah.


	5. Government Husbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft fluff between John Macnamara, Xander Lee, and Howard Goodman

From the outside, General John Macnamara and Xander Lee looked rough, tough, and dangerous. They had killed people before, and had seen things more awful than most people could imagine. They were scary.

President Howard Goodman was… not, to say the least. He was a very kind man, a bit cowardly sometimes, but good. He wouldn’t hurt a fly if it bit him on his ass.

Which is why no one ever suspected they were married. Which was good. It wasn’t  _ technically  _ illegal, but probably frowned upon by most of their superiors. And the people who voted for Howard during elections. Only two people knew: Bob Morris and some kid John met, Lex Foster, or something like that.

Xander was always the last one home. Tonight was no different. He snuck up behind Howard, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Xander!” he squealed, spinning around. “Don’t scare me like that!”

“Hm. I’ll consider it,” he teased, pressing a kiss to his husband. “Where’s John?”

Howard’s face turned serious. “Bad day. He’s taking a shower.”

Xander nodded. “Join us in the bedroom once the food’s here?”

“Absolutely.”

John was sitting on their bed, head in his hands.

“John?”

“I had to kill a little girl today,” his voice was flat and dead, but Xander had known him for years. He could hear the hurt in his voice.

Xander pulled him into his chest, laying back against the bed. “She wasn’t a little girl anymore.”

“She looked like one. She screamed like one. She cried like one,” John said.

Neither man looked up as the third joined the fray, carrying a bag of food. He climbed up on the bed with them, playing with John’s long hair.

“What if I could have saved her?”

“If you could, you would have,” Howard assured him. “I know you wouldn’t have shot her unless you had another choice.”

Xander kissed John tenderly. “Howie’s right, baby. You need to stop blaming yourself. She wasn’t human anymore.”

“I know,” John said. 

They lay like that for a few more minutes, in silence, just enjoying the peace of the evening. Howie passed out the food and plates.

“This is fucking good,” Xander moaned, biting into the pasta. “Where’s it from?”

“Family-owned place downtown,” Howie mumbled. “How was work?”

“Boring. Don’t want to talk about it,” Xander said, leaning his head on John’s shoulder. “You?”

“Signed shit. Convinced the Republicans not to do evil shit,” Howard joked. 

“I love you,” John said, kissing his lips. “You’re incredible.”

“You’re more incredible,” he whispered.

“You’re both equally incredible,” Xander told them. “Do we have to go out tonight?”

“Nothing’s planned,” Howard said. 

“Stay in?”

“It would be criminal to do anything else.”


	6. Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan thinks Lex is cheating on him. This couldn't be further from the truth

Ethan wasn’t really an overprotective, paranoid boyfriend. He trusted Lex, he knew her, he loved her. She’d never cheat on him.

At least, he was pretty sure. 

But then Lex started being busy more and more often, leaving Hannah with him and refusing to tell him where she was going. Hannah wouldn’t tell him either. Despite himself, Ethan got kinda worried.

Still, every night Lex was in his bed, and she still kissed him, and she still hung out with him at school. But she was on her phone, texting people, not letting Ethan touch or look at it.

Ethan felt a sick feeling in his stomach as he watched his girlfriend smile at her phone. His mom cheated on his dad. His dad cheated on his mom. If Lex cheated on him, he didn’t know what he would do. He couldn’t leave, he loved her too much, and what about Hannah? Ethan couldn’t leave her.

Finally, he spoke up. “Lex, who's the guy? Why do you text him everyday and go to his house? Can you give me his address and a pair of boxing gloves?”

“Hm?” she looked up at him inquisitively.

“You’re cheating on me, right?”

“No. You’re not cheating on me, are you?” she furrowed her brow.

“No! But you’re, I don’t know,” he shrugged. “You don’t spend as much time with me anymore, and you’re always texting people, and I don’t know.”

A look of realization washed over her. “Oh, baby, no.”

“Well, then, what?” Ethan asked, frustrated. “Please, be honest.”

“I am!” Lex got up. “One sec!”

Ethan curled up on the couch, waiting for her to return. His heart pounded heavily in his chest. He didn’t know what she was going to show him, but it couldn’t be worse than cheating.

Lex came back into the room and knelt down in front of her boyfriend.

“I’ve been dog sitting in the suburbs,” she told him. “They pay really good money. Been trying to save up money for this.”

She opened a little ring box. A silver ring sat there, with a rainbow gem surrounded by a heart.

“It’s a promise ring,” she said softly. “I promise, once we make it to California, I’ll replace this with an engagement ring.”

Ethan stared at it. “Lexie…”

“Do you accept?”

“Of course I do, you dork,” he giggled, sliding it onto his finger.

She sat next to him on the couch, wrapping herself around him as he stared at the ring. “I’d never cheat on you.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promise ring (ish)   
> https://www.walmart.com/ip/CHOOSE-YOUR-COLOR-Heart-Infinity-Knot-White-Simulated-Opal-Promise-Ring-925-Sterling-Silver/114413945?selected=true


	7. high school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> government husbands in high school!

Hatchetfield High School had a closet on the third floor, the science floor. As long as the high school had been built, it had been used as the go-to place for couples to makeout in. As a result, it was kept locked. No one went up there unless they had to. Only a few people had access to the key: the principal, the custodian, and student council president, Howard Goodman.

Howard was a good kid, with straight As in every class. He was the kind of kid you wouldn’t be surprised to see helping an old lady across the street. No one thought he was capable of doing anything remotely wrong. He wore suits almost daily, looking a bit like a young John Mulaney. He was smiley and sweet, too pure for this world. No one ever suspected him of any wrongdoing, even if all the evidence pointed to him. 

Which is why no one questioned why he went up to the third floor alone during lunch. No one questioned why he unlocked the closet and slipped inside. No one questioned why he stayed there. No one was around to.

Once he was inside, Howard waited, practically vibrating in excitement.

Exactly five minutes later, John McNamara would join him.

John McNamara was everything Howard wasn’t. He argued with teachers, smoked under the bleachers, and had a reputation for having a temper. Howard loved him anyway.

“Hey, Mr. President,” John said teasingly. 

“John!”

“Shh. How was your morning?” John asked, pressing a kiss to Howard’s lips.

“Good. Where’s Xander?”

“He’ll be here soon. Had a question for Mr. Hidgens about biology, you know how he is.”

Howard smiled. “Yeah. Love him.”

The door creaked open and the boys jumped apart.

“Sorry!” Xander grinned. “Just me.”

John kissed his other boyfriend. “Missed you.”

“I saw you literally five minutes ago,” Xander told him. “Hey, Howie.”

“Hey yourself.” He hugged him. “How was science?”

“Same old, same old,” Xander said. “You look cute in that suit.”

Howard’s face turned bright red, punching him lightly. “Shut up.”

Xander laughed, pulling him down to join John on the ground. 

“I love you,” he mumbled, pulling out his phone.

“We love you too,” John said, wrapping his arms around his boys. “And you’re  _ both _ adorable, so there.”

Xander felt his cheeks heat up and changed the subject. “YouTube?”

“Like you even have to ask.”

Howard leaned against John’s knee with a smile. He was the good kid, the teacher’s pet, the student council president, and here he was, sharing kisses with a punk and a nerd. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


	8. Braid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex doesn't do Hannah's braids  
> Hannah doesn't do her own braids  
> Their mom CERTAINLY doesn't do her braids  
> Which leaves...

Lex pulled her six-year-old sister to the park, sighing. Hannah loved her long hair, refusing to let Lex cut it, but it was so long, it kept falling in her face. Hannah didn’t care, blowing it out of her eyes, only for it to return a couple seconds later. Lex was close to the point of just cutting her hair while she slept.

They joined Ethan at the bench, Lex leaning in to kiss his lips quickly. “Hey babe.”

“Hey,” Ethan smiled. “Who’s this?” He pulled back Hannah’s hair, gasping with mock surprise. “Banana!”

Hannah giggled. “It’s me!”

“What are you doing under all that hair?”

“She won’t let me cut her hair,” Lex explained. 

“You should do a braid,” he said.

“I don’t know how,” she shrugged. “My mom used to braid my hair, but it hurt.”

“I know how to do braids, I’ll do it,” he said. “Hey, Banana-Split, can I braid your hair?”

Hannah nodded, not even looking up as she played with her toy spider. “Two?”

“Yeah, I can do that,” he agreed, separating her hair.

“You’re incredible, you know that?” Lex said, kicking her legs into Ethan’s lap as she pulled out some homework. “Like, I really don’t deserve you.”

“You’re right. You deserve much more.”

“Shut your mouth, Green.”

Ethan laughed, twisting Hannah’s hair gracefully. 

“Ow!”

“Sorry, Banana.”

Lex looked up five minutes later and gasped. Hannah’s hair was pulled back, done into two neat plaits. Ethan was just tying the last one.

“Turn around,” he told Hannah.

She did, and he smiled. 

“Perfect. Now we can see your pretty little face!”

“Thank you!” she hugged him tightly before running off to the swings.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Lex said, kissing him sweetly.

“It’s no big deal.”

Ethan doing Hannah’s hair became a bit of a tradition. Lex never did end up cutting her hair.


End file.
